Après
by Trixy Calla
Summary: Les confessions des personnages de Harry Potter,après la guerre.Leur façon de se reconstruire,de passer par dessus les horreurs qu'ils ont vécues.Leurs défaites,leurs pertes,leurs pleurs,mais aussi leurs victoires et leurs sourires. Parce qu'ils ont tout un monde à refaire.
1. Introduction évasive

\- Je ne sais pas trop par où commencer... _dit l'homme, gêné. Il était assis bien droit, raide, les mains sur les genoux. Il semblait ressentir un mélange de défiance et de peur. La peur de s'ouvrir, comme les autres. Mais surtout l'envie de le faire, l'envie de libérer enfin son coeur._

\- Par où vous voulez. _répondit son interlocuteur._

"Voilà qui ne m'aide pas!" songea le premier en tentant de se calmer. Comment expliquer tout cela? Toutes ces aventures, ces blessures intenses? Comment faire comprendre sa descente aux enfers?

Son regard croisa celui de l'homme affalé dans son fauteuil, dans une pose presque ennuyée. Pourtant ses yeux exprimaient le plus vif intérêt. Il pouvait presque lire la question dans ses yeux : "Pourquoi ce héros de guerre vient-il me voir?". Et même ledit "héros" n'en avait aucune idée.

\- J'ai tout perdu dans cette guerre. Mes amis, morts ou traîtres. Ce qui restait de ma famille... _Sa voix se brisa en songeant à ses fantômes._ Nous avons gagné la guerre, oui. Mais moi, j'ai tout perdu.

.

.

.

 _ **\- Le mot de l'auteure -**_

Bonjour à tous!

Tout d'abord, désolée de cette looongue absence. L'université m'a pris énormément de temps et j'ai préféré mettre tout le reste en pause. On me dit souvent trop stressée mais je préfère me concentrer sur mes études et les réussir à fond plutôt que de m'éparpiller partout sans rien achever correctement.

Me revoilà donc avec ce petit prologue, il vient tout juste de me sortir de l'esprit, donc vraiment tout frais tout beau! :D

Ce sera une fiction Harry Potter (rating T, pour l'instant, je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais en faire mais cela parlera des sévices de la guerre). Je vous préviens, je ne suivrai pas forcément l'histoire de base (que ce soient les livres ou les films), c'est plus une fiction réflexive qu'une fiction d'action. Je veux dire par là je que la guerre est finie, et que les personnages vont certes revivre leurs souvenirs (peut-être créerai-je une histoire hors de ces souvenirs mais rien n'est encore sûr) mais pas grand chose comme aventures à part ça. Cette fiction sera peut-être même une suite d'OS, je n'en sais rien, je l'écris pour m'amuser ;)

Désolée à nouveau ce n'est pas très clair - même dans ma tête. J'espère juste que ce prologue vous met en appétit et que vous avez envie de découvrir qui se cache derrière ces deux personnages! Vous en connaissez au moins un! ;) Des propositions? ;D

A très bientôt les p'tites citrouilles!

Trixy


	2. La première confession - la Genèse

_\- J'ai tout perdu dans cette guerre. Mes amis, morts ou traîtres. Ce qui restait de ma famille... Sa voix se brisa en songeant à ses fantômes. Nous avons gagné la guerre, oui. Mais moi, j'ai tout perdu._

.

\- Racontez-moi comment.

La voix calme du psychologue - mais en était-ce vraiment un? Il était étrange... - fit tomber les dernières défenses de Remus. Il prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

\- J'avais 5 ans quand je me suis fait mordre. Greyback était un ennemi de mon père, et avait décidé de le faire souffrir à travers moi. Il est venu une nuit de pleine lune, pour être sûr de sa force, et m'a mordu à l'épaule tout en me lacérant méthodiquement le visage. Voyez-vous, on a toujours tendance à penser que tous les loups-garous deviennent fous lors de la pleine lune, qu'ils perdent leurs moyens. Mais cela est dû au fait que la plupart des hommes rejettent leur alter ego, ils refusent d'être loup. J'ai fini par le comprendre. Greyback, contrairement au commun des loups, embrassait pleinement sa double nature, il en jouissait. Il était passé d'homme faible à loup-garou surpuissant en une nuit, et la folie de l'homme devint la puissance du loup. Il ne faisait qu'un avec lui-même, et c'est pour cela qu'il pouvait contrôler ses instincts et ses actions lors des pleines lunes.

Remus soupira et changea de position.

\- C'est ainsi que je devins un lycanthrope. Mes parents pleuraient de douleur, ils se sentaient coupables de ce qui m'arrivait puisqu'ils avaient attiré la colère de Greyback sur notre famille. Ils ne pouvaient m'emmener à l'hôpital - la politique de soins pour les morsures de lycanthropes à l'époque était l'euthanasie - ma mère me soigna donc comme elle le put. Ais-je mentionné qu'elle était moldue? Elle était venue vivre dans notre monde après son mariage, mais ne maîtrisait rien de l'art des potions. Elle fit de grands efforts, pourtant. Mon père préparait des potions curatives, ma mère respectait scrupuleusement les dosages, se relevant toutes les heures la nuit pour m'appliquer les onguents sur mes blessures... Mais rien n'y fit. Mon visage garda ces cicatrices, et malgré les recherches désespérées de mon père, le mois suivant je me transformai en loup-garou.

Le psychologue remarqua que les yeux gris de son patient étaient plongés dans le vide. Se rendait-il encore compte de la présence de l'autre homme? Parlait-il encore vraiment à quelqu'un? Le récit de ses souvenirs l'avait absorbé. "Bien, c'est un excellent début... Mais le voyage est encore long."

\- Ce fut douloureux. Très douloureux. Pour vous donner une idée, la transformation corporelle consiste en la rupture de chaque os de votre corps, pour qu'ils soient ensuite refondus, étirés, jusqu'à atteindre la forme du squelette lupin. Dans le même temps, les muscles donnent l'impression de brûler, car ils s'allongent eux aussi, puis votre visage se difforme, votre nez semble pousser d'un coup, vos yeux changent,... Vous avez l'impression que votre corps est un brasier, que le monde n'est plus que douleur. Cela peut paraître très mélodramatique, voire même surfait, dit comme cela... Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas vraiment l'âme d'un bon écrivain, je suis plutôt dans le dessin. Quoiqu'il en soit, la transformation physique n'est pas le pire.

Le psychologue leva un sourcil. "Pas le pire"? Il n'était pas facilement ému, mais cette description l'avait impressionné. En fait c'était plus ce qui émanait de l'homme en face de lui qui l'avait impressionné. Il voyait souvent des gens torturés, c'est le métier qui fait ça, il les côtoyait tous les jours. Mais il n'avait jamais pu rencontrer un vrai loup-garou avant que Remus Lupin n'atterrisse dans son cabinet. Et l'aura de douleur retenue et de peur qui émanait du loup l'avait touché. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait être pire que la trahison de son propre corps?

\- L'esprit. _murmura Remus._ L'esprit d'un homme est très différent de celui d'un loup, vous vous en doutez. Mais à l'identique, l'esprit d'un loup n'a rien à voir avec celui d'un loup-garou. Il n'a de loup que le nom, même pas la forme. Je ne sais qui a eu l'imagination assez farfelue que pour nommer ces bêtes ainsi, mais il a été chercher loin... _Remus eut un petit rire étouffé, amer._ C'est comme un poison glacé, une dague mortelle qui s'insère dans votre esprit. Ce n'est pas rapide, oh non, loin de là. Le loup-garou aime prendre son temps pour s'infiltrer en vous. Et cela commence avant même la pleine lune. A partir du moment où l'astre entre dans son dernier croissant, après la nouvelle lune, des pulsions commencent à apparaître. Ce n'est rien, au début. Juste des sentiments un peu plus forts qu'à l'ordinaire, des instincts et des réflexes et des sensations plus développés, parfois une démangeaison dans les mâchoires, un ongle qui s'enfonce un peu trop dans la peau quand vous serrez les poings. Mais plus le moment approche, plus vous devenez incontrôlable. Mes parents durent me mettre dans une cage à la cave au début, une simple cage aux barreaux d'acier. Mais à mes 7 ans je la détruisis. Ils m'en offrirent une autre, avec des barreaux plus épais, d'un métal plus résistant. Il n'en restait plus rien à mes 10 ans. Enfin ils prirent la décision de m'enchaîner, en plus de la cage en carbone, la plus solide et massive qu'ils aient pu trouver. Bien leur en prit, car à la pleine lune suivante, je me brisai les poignets pour me libérer des chaînes, et je laissai de profondes griffures et morsures dans le carbone.

Un silence suivit tandis que Remus se servait un verre d'eau. Il but lentement, la gorge sèche de remuer tous ces poussiéreux souvenirs.

\- Nous avions tous les trois peur de ce qui allait suivre. Chaque mois le loup devenait plus fort, me laissant à moitié mort au matin tant il se déchaînait contre ce corps que nous partagions. De profondes griffures et morsures zébraient mes cuisses et mes bras, parfois même mon visage que le loup lacérait de dépit. Hurlant à la lune sa haine et son envie de liberté. De meurtre. Le sang m'attirait de plus en plus, même quand j'étais humain. Des pulsions morbides me prenaient, un jour ma mère me vit même placer la main au-dessus d'une bougie jusqu'à me brûler la paume. Elle me raconta des années plus tard qui ce qui l'avait le plus effrayé était le reflet jaune et meurtrier de mes pupilles. Ma vie me semblait inutile, sans espoir. Le monde sorcier ne m'accueillerait jamais en son sein, et j'étais trop dangereux que pour fuir dans le monde moldu. Mes rêves d'enfant étaient réduits en poussière, jamais je ne deviendrais un sorcier, jamais je n'irais à Poudlard, jamais je n'aurais d'ami - de peur de le blesser, mais surtout qu'il devine. Dans le but de nous protéger et de garder le secret, nous déménagions tous les 3 mois, environ, mon père demandait toutes les affectations les plus éloignées de la capitale. Imaginez donc notre étonnement le jour où un homme à la longue barbe blanche vint frapper à notre porte!

Les lèvres fatiguées de Remus s'étirèrent en un petit sourire.

\- Il s'agissait d'Aberforth Dumbledore. Son frère avait entendu parler de mon cas et avait décidé de l'appeler, mettant leurs différends de côté, afin qu'il me vienne en aide. J'avais 10 ans, j'avais peur de moi-même et des autres. Aberforth était bourru, grognon, mais il me rendit la vie... Avec lui j'appris les disciplines moldues de la méditation et du yoga, ainsi que quelques notions d'arts martiaux. Et étrangement, mon loup se calma. Il semblait que la dépense physique et le calme mental étaient les clefs qui lui permettaient de se dépenser pendant le mois, plutôt que de conserver toute sa force et sa rage pour la seule nuit de pleine lune. L'été de ma onzième année, Albus Dumbledore en personne vint à la maison. Il proposa un arrangement à mes parents, afin que je puisse suivre un enseignement normal, à Poudlard. Il... ("Non, je ne dirai pas le secret du Saule Cogneur" _se dit-il_ ) installa une salle, suffisamment éloignée de Poudlard, afin que mes transformations passent inaperçues tout en assurant ma sécurité. Et le premier septembre, mon plus grand rêve d'enfant se réalisa : j'entrai dans le Poudlard Express, muni de mes affaires d'école.

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **\- Le mot de l'auteure -**_

Salut tout le monde!

Voici la suite de "Après". Je tenais à vous dire que cette fiction ne sera centrée sur aucun personnage en particulier, donc l'histoire ne sera pas qu'autour des Maraudeurs ni de Remus seul. Chacun aura son mot à dire (dans l'idéal :p).

Merci Arthemius black et Aliete pour vos reviews! :)

A bientôt mes p'tites citrouilles!

Trixy


	3. La 2e confession - Erreur de jeunesse

_"Cet endroit..."_

 _Sifflement suraigu._

 _"Cette prison..."_

 _Cris lointains._

 _"Ca finira par me tuer..."_

 _..._

 _"Narcissa, mon amour..."_

Lucius Malfoy croupissait dans sa cellule d'Azkaban. "Croupir" était d'ailleurs le mot approprié : allongé dans des draps puants imbibés d'une eau malodorante qui suintait des murs, l'ancien conseiller des Ministres de la Magie ne faisait rien pour empêcher la boue de souiller ses cheveux argentés. Son visage était sale, ses yeux éteints. Même son esprit fonctionnait au ralenti. Une ritournelle de sons atroces et de pensées lugubres formait l'intégralité de ce qui lui passait par la tête, toute la journée, et une bonne partie de la nuit. Il ne dormait plus, ou presque. Il s'alimentait peu. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de sombrer était le souvenir de sa douce, de sa sublime épouse Narcissa.

Cela faisait quelques mois que la guerre était finie, qu'il avait vu revenir en prison certains de ses anciens camarades Mangemorts - ceux qui étaient encore en vie et trop dangereux que pour voir leur jugement reporté. Il savait que le nouveau Ministre de la Magie était Kingsley Shackebolt, Auror dévoué à la cause de l'Ordre du Phoenix et réputé incorruptible. C'était un homme qu'il respectait, à défaut de l'apprécier. Il savait aussi que Shacklebolt avait réouvert la commission créée par le Ministre de la Magie Diggory, 3 siècles plus tôt; cette commission était chargée de trouver une alternative à la prison d'Azkaban, dont les conditions de vie étaient "inhumaines, dégradantes et intolérables", selon les mots de Shacklebolt. Il était en effet venu visiter la prison un mois plus tôt, et y avait même donné une interview restreinte à un journaliste de la Gazette, et à Xenophilius Lovegood, journaliste et imprimeur du Chicaneur. Ce dernier journal avait pris de l'importance depuis la guerre, en même temps qu'un gros coup de sérieux, apparemment.

Mais les habitudes avaient la vie dure. Les sorciers craignaient la fermeture d'Azkaban, qui soulèverait plusieurs questions gênantes : que deviendraient les Détraqueurs? (On n'allait quand même pas les laisser se balader partout en Angleterre!), que ferait-on de l'île, encore infestée par la magie noire dont elle avait été le foyer à l'époque de ce sorcier maudit qu'avait été Ekrizdis? (Il paraît que de sombres créatures et des pièges magiques très puissants régnaient dans les catacombes de l'île...)... L'administration devait sûrement freiner le mécanisme, en plus de l'opinion publique. Lucius connaissait bien les lenteurs de l'une et les aléas de l'autre...

Soudain la porte de sa geôle grinca. L'unique gardien humain - un vieil Auror - jeta un coup d'oeil à l'intérieur avant de faire entrer quelqu'un.

La demoiselle tranchait nettement avec son environnement. Des yeux perçants et un air sévère, ses vêtements sorciers impeccablement ajustés, elle tenait contre elle un carnet de notes. Un "bic" moldu retenait son chignon. Ces petits ustensiles commençaient à faire fureur chez les sorciers, lui avait dit le vieux gardien quand Lucius l'avait interrogé. Shacklebolt prônait aussi l'évolution de la technologie sorcière, et s'appuyait sur les avancées moldues pour motiver ses mages-ingénieurs. "Cet homme va révolutionner le monde sorcier!" avait dit le geôlier avant de quitter la cellule de Lucius. Celui-ci avait songé qu'il était grand temps.

Il réalisa que cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il fixait sans la voir la nouvelle arrivante. Il sortit de sa léthargie et s'assit difficilement - la douleur irradiait jusque dans ses os.

\- Qui êtes-vous? _croassa-t-il. Sa voix n'avait plus l'habitude d'être utilisée, et semblait aussi terne que le reste de sa personne._

 _-_ Je m'appelle Elizabeth. Je suis reporter-écrivaine. Monsieur le Ministre m'a autorisée à venir vous poser quelques questions sur votre vie, si cela ne vous dérange pas. Il a dit que cela pourrait servir si vous comptez demander une remise de peine, dans le futur.

Lucius ricana. Comme si lui, célèbre Mangemort, noble détesté par les trois-quarts du pays et craint par la plupart, allait pouvoir bénéficier d'une **remise de peine**. Mais les distractions étaient rares, ici. Il se releva donc lentement, réveillant la douleur dans ses muscles, et s'assit sur sa paillasse.

\- Je vous offrirais bien un siège, mais malheureusement je n'ai que cette couchette. _croissa-t-il_ Si la saleté ne vous dérange pas trop, bien sûr.

Il connaissait ce genre de filles, toujours tirées à quatre épingles, propres sur elles, "précieuses". Il s'attendait donc à ce qu'elle reste debout, mais à sa grande surprise elle vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et ouvrit son calepin.

\- Je vous remercie. _dit-elle avec un léger sourire._

\- Que puis-je pour vous? _soupira-t-il_

\- J'écris un livre sur la vie des grands combattants, et...

\- Je ne suis pas un grand combattant.

Elle lui jeta un regard aigu. Ses yeux verts ne l'avaient en fait pas quitté une seule seconde, réalisa Lucius.

\- Je reformule : j'écris un livre sur la vie des survivants des deux guerres.

\- Pourquoi n'allez-vous pas voir Harry Potter, dans ce cas? _cracha l'homme, exaspéré par le terme "survivant"._ Vous trouvez que ça - _il fit un grand geste qui englobait la pièce_ \- c'est survivre? Vous trouvez que ça, c'est une réussite? Je suis enfermé à vie pour avoir commis l'erreur de croire en la cause que mes parents m'ont inculquées, bien que j'aie aidé comme je l'ai pu ce monde. Oh, certes, j'ai mes torts, j'ai mes croyances. Je l'avoue, je n'aime toujours pas les Sang-Mêlés, mais j'ai fait amende honorable après la première guerre! Pourtant personne ne m'a cru sincère, et tout le monde a cru que j'étais retourné près du Seigneur des Ténèbres par allégeance!

Lucius s'arrêta, pris d'une quinte de toux. Tous ces souvenirs amers l'étouffaient autant que sa maladie.

\- Pourquoi y êtes-vous retourné, alors? _dit doucement la jeune femme._

Il soupira.

\- Pour mon fils...

 _Flash-Back_

Narcissa et lui étaient à table, occupés à déguster une salade César accompagnée de fromages de chèvre chauds et d'un plat de pâtes froides. Son épouse avait décrété qu'il était temps d'entretenir leur corps correctement, et qu'il fallait qu'ils apprennent à mieux se nourrir. "Il faut donner la meilleure image de nous-mêmes, notre physique a donc une grande importance!" avait-elle répété. Lucius se pliait à son caprice en souriant.

Narcissa avait toujours fait tout ce qu'elle avait pu pour que leur réputation soit intouchable. Elle n'avait choisi que deux elfes de maison pour pouvoir l'assister dans ses tâches ménagères, contrairement aux autres dames de la noblesse qui en avaient des cohortes. Elle s'occupait elle-même du courrier, des associations caritatives dont ils étaient les mécènes, et organisait de grandes fêtes au Manoir Malfoy. Tout pour faire oublier leur erreur de jeunesse.

Lucius et Narcissa avaient toujours été plus intelligents que batailleurs. Venant tous les deux de familles de sang pur, les idéaux de leurs aïeux étaient profondément inscrits dans leurs esprits. Pour eux, c'était la seule façon de penser pour rester des gens de leur rang. Il suffisait de voir le sort de l'aînée de Narcissa, Andromeda, et de leur cousin, Sirius Black...

Mais ils avaient vite déchanté auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ils avaient mis du temps pour constater l'étendue de sa folie, mais dès leurs premières réunions mangemortes, ils avaient été révulsés par la façon dont le Lord comptait agir. Affirmer leur supériorité face aux Sangs-Mêlés, oui. Annihiler la planète, non.

\- Parce que soyons sérieux! _s'exclama Lucius_ , mais supprimer toutes les branches impures des arbres généalogiques sorciers équivalait à signer l'arrêt de mort de notre monde! Ce n'était pas du tout ce que nous voulions. Mais le temps que nous nous fassions cet aveu, il était trop tard. Narcissa était enceinte, et nous étions piégés. Comprenez-nous, le Lord **gagnait**. Personne ne pouvait l'arrêter, les morts du camp adverse s'empilaient, Sangs-Mêlés, Moldus, traîtres, peu importait ils étaient tous morts. Tous ceux qui le défiaient. Comment aurions-nous pu savoir qu'un enfant d'un an allait presque le tuer? Comment aurions-nous pu connaître cette prophétie, quand le seul dans la confidence était Severus Rogue? Nous sentions bien qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais de là à imaginer qu'un bambin allait détruire le Mage Noir... Nous n'aurions pas pu nous rebeller. Pour Draco. Pour notre famille. Alors nous avons plié le genou, nous sommes restés à son service. Pieds et poings liés... Emprisonnés dans une erreur de jeunesse, dans laquelle nous avions été poussés par de beaux mots et des promesses fumeuses. Mais quand il est enfin parti, il était trop tard : j'avais la marque, et le monde magique entier m'intentait un procès.

\- Alors pour sauver votre famille, vous avez prétendu agir sous Imperium.

C'était un constat plus qu'une question. Lucius acquiesca.

\- Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait. Loin de là. Et je ne me cherche pas non plus d'excuses. Mais vous savez quelle est la plus grande valeur qu'on apprend, quand on est Serpentard? Et surtout, quand on est Sang-Pur? La loyauté. La loyauté à votre maison, parce que les autres vous considéreront toujours comme les méchants. La loyauté envers votre famille, le seul et unique soutien dont vous pourrez toujours être certain. La loyauté envers la cause, qui était censée nous sortir de ce cercle vicieux qui nous montrait toujours comme les forces du mal, même quand tout ce que nous voulions, c'était faire le bien. J'ai tenté de respecter cela. Mais que peut-on faire quand on est seul contre le monde?

 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_  
 _ **.**_

 _ **\- Le mot de l'auteure -**_

Salut les gens! Comment ça va? :D

Voici la deuxième confession de notre (enfin, mon) Mangemort préféré, Lucius Malfoy! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? :)

Je me suis rendue compte que je ne fais décidément rien de bien cette semaine, vu que j'ai oublié de placer mes mots avant le chapitre (enfin, la confess'), et qu'en plus j'ai oublié les disclaimers! Je réglerai ça plus tard, mais vu ma semaine chargée, je sais pas trop quand :p

Donc, _**disclaimer** _ : rien ne m'appartient (à part le/les personnage(s) qui n'apparai(ssen)t pas dans les livres et films Harry Potter. Tout appartient à JKRowling, bien entendu! De plus, les images utilisées sur mon compte viennent toutes du site publicdomainpictures (point) net, et ne m'appartiennent donc pas non plus.

Deuxième chose, désolée si cette "fiction" vous paraît erratique et si je ne poste pas à date fixe, comme je vous l'ai dit j'écris surtout cette fic pour m'amuser et quand l'inspiration me prend... **Merci de suivre l'auteure lunatique que je suis, et bienvenue si vous attrapez le train en route! ;)**

 **Si vous voulez "participer" à l'écriture de ma fic** : Quel personnage voudriez-vous entendre en confession ensuite? :) Je ne promets pas que je passerai en revue tout ce beau monde, mais expliquez-moi pourquoi vous choisissez tel(s) perso(s) et si vous êtes suffisamment inspirants, j'écrirai en conséquence ;)

J'arrête là mon blabla tardif (désolée si ça n'a aucun sens xD), à bientôt mes p'tites citrouilles! :D

Trixy


	4. La 3e confession - Une vie bien remplie

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à Joanne K. Rowling, excepté cette histoire tout droit tirée de mon imagination...

On se retrouve en bas, mes chers lecteurs! ;)

* * *

\- Vous savez, je suis plutôt occupée ces derniers temps.

\- Je me doute. Merci encore de m'avoir laissé une place dans votre agenda chargé. _répondit la jeune femme._

\- Vous avez fait preuve d'une grande bravoure à la bataille. Je vous devais bien ça. Donc, vous écrivez un livre?

\- Oui. Un genre de suite à "L'histoire de Poudlard". Mais pas tout à fait.

\- Un récit des deux guerres, d'après votre message?

\- C'est exact. Un récit raconté par les deux côtés, sans préjugés.

\- C'est un travail ambitieux. Cela vous convient bien. Vous n'avez pas eu une vie facile, Miss...

Les deux femmes marchaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard. La directrice se rappelait tous les sacrifices et tout le travail que sa reconstruction avait demandée. La plus jeune tentait à tout prix d'éloigner le souvenir de ce qui lui était arrivé entre ces murs. Et y revenir après tout ce temps, surtout sous son vrai visage, la blessait plus que ce à quoi elle s'attendait.

\- Vous seriez donc prête à jouer le jeu, professeur McGonagall? _dit-elle pour sortir de ses pensées sombres._

\- Peut-être pas entièrement. Il y a beaucoup de choses que je ne pourrai pas dévoiler tout de suite.

\- Il y aura toujours de la place dans une deuxième édition.. _répondit malicieusement la jeune fille._

Son ancien professeur de Métamorphoses sourit en lui ouvrant la porte de son bureau. Elles s'installèrent, et la demoiselle sortit son calepin et son bic.

\- Pouvons-nous commencer, professeur? Je ne voudrais pas vous faire perdre votre temps.

\- Avec plaisir. Que voulez-vous que je vous dise?

\- J'aimerais que vous me parliez d'abord des séquelles que ces deux guerres ont eu sur vous.

La jeune fille n'était jamais aussi directe avec ses "patients", d'habitude. Elle les faisait d'abord parler de petits soucis sans importance avant de les laisser entamer d'eux-mêmes les gros sujets. Mais elle savait que cette technique ne produirait pas ses fruits avec McGonagall. Cette prof était beaucoup trop directe pour ça, elle n'avait pas besoin d'une psychomage pour faire son introspection.

\- Des séquelles... Physiques, il n'y en a pas vraiment. Quelques cicatrices, mais rien d'important. Le problème des batailles, c'est qu'elles font plus de dégâts dans l'esprit des gens que dans leur corps. Elles y laissent souvent des cicatrices bien plus profondes. La rancoeur. La haine. L'envie de vengeance.

\- Est-ce ce que vous ressentez, vous? Un besoin de vengeance?

\- En quelque sorte. Vous savez j'ai perdu de nombreuses personnes durant ces guerres. Des amis proches, comme par exemple le professeur Dumbledore, mais aussi des anciens élèves. Des enfants que j'avais vus grandir et que je n'ai pas pu sauver.

Le professeur inspira un grand coup.

\- J'ai eu une vie trépidante. Je me suis surtout concentrée sur ma carrière, même si je me suis mariée à un homme formidable. J'ai été employée au Ministère, puis Albus - pardon, le professeur Dumbledore - a accepté de m'engager ici. Je suis devenue professeur de Métamorphoses à l'une des écoles les plus réputées du monde. Ce n'est pas rien, quand on vient d'un petit village des Highlands d'Ecosse. Je n'ai qu'un seul regret : ne pas avoir eu d'enfants. En "conséquence", j'ai transféré mon instinct maternel en essayant de devenir une bonne tutrice pour chacun de mes élèves... Je ne voulais pas être un "exemple", je suis loin d'être exemplaire, mais au moins quelqu'un qui les pousserait à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Surtout pour les Gryffondor, bien sûr, puisque je suis leur directrice de maison... Alors vous comprenez, voir ces élèves que j'avais vus grandir depuis leur plus tendre enfance donner leur vie ainsi... C'est comme si je perdais une part de moi. Alors tout ce qui reste est cette impression de deuil... Et une rage de combattre encore plus forte.

\- Comme quand vous avez cru qu'Harry Potter était mort. _commenta la psychomage en écrivant furieusement dans son carnet._ Vous avez cru - comme nous tous - que tout était fini.

\- En effet. Harry Potter était toutefois plus qu'un simple élève, il était l'épicentre de tout ce combat, et ce depuis le début. Comment dire, c'est avec lui que la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres a commencé - à Godric's Hollow, comme chacun sait. Et c'est aussi avec lui que tout devait se terminer. Mais je n'étais pas dans les confidences qui s'échangeaient entre Albus Dumbledore et Potter, je ne savais pas tout. Tout ce que je savais était que ce garçon semblait bien trop jeune, son éducation était bien trop inachevée que pour le laisser combattre un mage noir tel que Voldemort...

\- Et pourtant il a vaincu.

\- Et pourtant, il a vaincu. _acquiesca McGonagall._ Ce fut un grand soulagement de le voir se relever et replonger dans la bataille. Les... _Poudlardiens_ , comme on les appelle parfois, furent galvanisés. Mais quand tout fut fini et que nous avons commencé à compter les corps...

Les deux femmes détournèrent les yeux, ne se rappelant que trop bien de ces heures passées à pleurer les morts.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire à quel point c'était atroce. Nous aurions tous voulu pouvoir tuer ce démon de nos propres baguettes. Mais il n'y a plus rien à faire, dans ces cas-là. Je pense que ce sont mes plus graves séquelles des deux guerres : avoir perdu tous ces gens. Je me rappelle de chaque enfant sur la tête duquel j'ai posé le Choixpeau, je me souviens de chaque membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix, et j'ai le souvenir très exact de la façon dont chacun d'eux est mort. Les frères Prewett, Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon, les Potter - bien sûr - Sirius Black, les Lupin, Maugrey Fol Oeil, ce pauvre Fred Weasley, Lavande Brown; mais aussi tous ceux de l'"autre côté" : Wilkes, Rosier, Regulus Black - le frère de Sirius, Peter Pettigrow, les Lestrange - Bellatrix, Rodolphus et Rabastan... On a beau dire tout ce qu'on veut, mais...

Le professeur hésita.

\- On a beau dire tout ce qu'on veut, reprit-elle, mais leurs morts m'affectent aussi. Imaginez le petit Evan Rosier, âgé de onze ans, pas encore pourri par les idéologies de Voldemort. Imaginez ce petit garçon plein de vie et cette lumière dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il réussissait une métamorphose. C'est ce petit bout d'homme dont je me rappelle à chaque fois qu'on me parle de Rosier, par le mage noir et mauvais que tout le monde dépeint. Au fond, si nous avions perdu la guerre, nous aurions été les méchants résistants, pour les historiens... Eux auraient été les gentils sorciers qui auraient sauvé le monde d'une infection certaine. Tout est une question d'idéologie, vous voyez. Certains - comme Sirius et Regulus Black - ont le courage de décider par eux-mêmes ce qu'ils veulent croire, de reconnaître leurs erreurs passées et de faire amende honorable. D'autres - comme Peter Pettigrew ou Igor Karkaroff - ne l'ont pas, et ne font que suivre celui qu'ils pensent être le plus fort en espérant survivre un jour de plus. Mais il y aura toujours en eux ce petit enfant de onze ans qui a peur de passer sous le Choixpeau.

Un silence suivit. La jeune fille a les larmes aux yeux, et Minerva se rappelle soudain de la personne en face d'elle.

\- Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas...

\- Ce n'est rien, _coupe la fausse journaliste_. Mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, nous continuerons une autre fois.

\- Bien sûr. _répondit la directrice d'un air coupable._ Revenez quand vous voulez, Miss.

Et après les salutations d'usage, la jeune femme prit la poudre de cheminette et quitta cette école emplie de mauvais souvenirs.

 _Elle arriva au Chaudron Baveur, salua Tom d'un signe de tête, et sortit rapidement. La tête haute, queue de cheval flottant derrière elle, elle tentait de garder son air hautain et digne. Mais ses yeux couleur bronze se brouillaient de larmes. Sa main trembla quand elle tira ses clés de sa poche et elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant de parvenir à ouvrir la porte de son appartement; elle se précipita dans sa chambre, jetant son sac sur le sol, et s'écroula dans son lit. Les larmes coulèrent enfin librement et elle resta là, à regarder le plafond._

\- Je n'y arriverai pas. C'est trop dur.

* * *

 _ **\- Le mot de l'auteure -**_

Salut tout le monde! Ca va? :D

J'ai finalement eu le courage d'écrire un peu - malgré ma nuit trèèèès courte xD Je m'excuse d'avance s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là. Sachez que je reverrai tous mes chapitres dans pas trop longtemps ;) Comme vous avez pu le voir j'apprends à utiliser l'éditeur de texte de FanFiction (y a des liiiiignes *.*)

Qu'en pensez-vous? :)

Personnellement je ne suis pas si fière que ça de cette très courte confession, je voulais donner une personnalité spécifique à Minerva mais j'ai l'impression de ne pas y être arrivée... J'arrangerai ça :p

N'hésitez pas à me suggérer des personnages dont vous voudriez entendre la confession! Aliete, sache que tes idées ne sont pas oubliées ;)

Cependant j'ai relevé quelque chose d'étrange : vous ne me dites rien de ma chère psychomage (qui commence d'ailleurs à prendre sa place dans l'histoire). Que pensez-vous d'elle? Avez-vous une idée de son identité? Car oui, vous la connaissez! ;)

J'ai hâte d'entendre vos opinions, mes p'tites citrouilles!

A très bientôt,

Trixy


	5. La 4e confession - Haine,peur,souffrance

_Hello tout le monde! La forme? :D_

 _Comme vous le voyez je me réhabitue au format FanFiction, j'espère que ce sera plus facile à lire pour vous :p_

 _J'étais toute tristounette la fois passée car j'ai pas eu de reviews :( je veux pas vous forcer à en mettre hein, mais j'avoue que ça fait plaisir d'en avoir et que ça m'a étrangement manqué :p mais vous avez bien d'autres choses à faire et je suis déjà heureuse que vous lisiez mes petites histoires ;) Puis heureusement **Aliete** m'a laissé une gigareview qui m'a rendu ma joie de vivre :D *keurkeur*_

 ** _PETIT JEU :_** _Un de mes amis (qui me lit en Guest) m'a demandé qui était mon personnage principal, la jeune psy. J'ai eu un rire démoniaque en lui répondant : "DEVINE!" *mouhahahahaaaaaaa*. Alors aidez-le, le pauvre, car il a épuisé toutes ses idées sans trouver! :p (Antoine A., t'as vu, je te file des acolytes :p) Ce chapitre est un gros indice en lui-même vu qu'il est centré sur mon personnage principal :p_

 _Enjoy, darlings! ;)_

 _Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient, OBviously :3_

* * *

Elle était recroquevillée dans son lit. Ses sanglots faisaient trembler son corps frigorifié. Elle avait planifié son deuxième rendez-vous avec Lucius Malfoy aujourd'hui, mais ses cauchemars l'avaient tellement retournée cette fois-ci qu'elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage.

La guerre l'avait plus atteinte qu'elle ne le laissait paraître. C'est en partie pour cela qu'elle avait tout fait pour prouver au monde, mais aussi pour se le prouver à elle-même, qu'elle avait changé. Elle avait doublé sa formation de psychomage d'une formation de psychologue, elle avait pris des cours du soir intensifs d'étude des moldus, elle s'était même prise à apprécier leurs modes et leurs gadgets - comme ce bic qu'elle adorait. Tellement plus pratique qu'une plume et un encrier!

Mais si ses journées se passaient en recherches et en sessions avec ses patients, ses nuits étaient bien moins plaisantes. Elle se réveillait trempée de sueur, aux prises avec ses draps qui l'emprisonnaient tant elle avait gesticulé dans son sommeil. Ses voisins lui laissaient des mots exaspérés car elle criait parfois au milieu de ses cauchemars.

Et elle, elle... Elle marchait dans un univers gris de cendres. Plus rien n'avait de goût, ni de couleur. Elle ne pouvait plus voir personne. Tous ceux qu'elle connaissait lui rappelaient trop le monstre qu'elle avait été, et elle n'osait même plus sortir de peur qu'on la reconnaisse. Elle passait ses soirées à préparer du Polynectar, et collectait les cheveux de moldus quand elle se forçait à sortir.

Pour l'instant, elle tentait de retrouver le contrôle de son être. Mais les souvenirs se rapprochaient comme des lames de fond et elle ne parvenait même plus à bouger. Elle étouffa un cri de plus quand son dos s'arqua sous le coup fatal...

* * *

 _*Flashback*_

 _La bataille faisait rage autour d'elle et elle avait perdu les autres de vue. Ils lui avaient pourtant juré de ne pas la quitter. "On restera ensemble, mais il faut aller aider!" avait-Il dit. Elle le savait au plus profond d'elle-même, il avait raison. Mais elle ressentait aussi que le prix à payer allait être lourd. Elle espérait juste que ce ne soit pas Lui qui le paye._

 _Quelqu'un l'interpella, et elle se retourna, baguette à la main. Elle évita un sort de justesse et répliqua immédiatement, avant de comprendre son erreur. Elle n'aurait jamais dû faire ça._

 _\- TU OSES?! TRAITRESSE A TON SANG! AMOUREUSE DE MOLDUS!_

 _Bellatrix lança sort sur sort, et la jeune fille dut courir dans les couloirs du château en espérant perdre son assaillante. La peur l'étreignait, son souffle était saccadé. Elle savait que si elle tombait, elle ne se relèverait pas. Elle savait aussi que personne, dans ce château, ne viendrait à son secours. Elle avait fait trop de mal._

 _._

 _Mais elle n'était qu'une enfant._

 _._

 _Elle était redevenue la petite fille effrayée qui fuyait ses parents quand elle avait commis une bêtise. Elle n'était plus l'adolescente qui se protégeait de sa carapace de sarcasme et de méchanceté. Au fond elle avait eu peur toute sa vie._

 _Un rayon vert lui passa sous les yeux. Aveuglée, le coeur tressautant dans sa cage d'os et de muscles, elle ne se retournait même pas pour voir si l'autre la suivait toujours._

 _._

 _._

 _Elle, mieux que personne, savait que Bellatrix ne lâchait jamais ses proies._

* * *

Trois coups à la porte la sortirent légèrement de sa crise. Ses articulations lui faisaient mal tant elle était crispée. Le goût du sang emplissait sa bouche. Son visage tordu de douleur semblait brûler aux endroits où la plus folle des Black l'avait lacéré.

\- Ouvre! C'est moi! _cria une voix familière, dans le couloir._

Elle ne pouvait plus bouger. Tétanisée. Elle voulut crier. Elle voulut pleurer. Mais elle ne parvenait même plus à respirer.

Le souvenir revint.

* * *

 _Bellatrix l'avait rattrapée. Elle l'avait projetée avec force contre une grosse pierre qui semblait tombée du plafond du Grand Hall. Et la jeune fille tentait de se relever, là, au milieu des débris et des combats._

 _"Je vais mourir." se dit-elle. "C'est la fin."_

 _Le premier Doloris la frappa, et son corps s'arqua contre sa volonté. La douleur était fulgurante, telle de la lave dans chaque veine. Le pire était sa tête, qui semblait sur le point de fondre tant la chaleur et le froid s'y combattaient. Elle hurla._

 _\- Tu n'as jamais été qu'une moins que rien! La honte de ta famille! Une honte pour notre race! Inutile petite enfant..._

 _Bellatrix avait cessé le sort, s'était rapprochée et susurrait à présent ces mots à son oreille. Dans un regain de fureur, la "petite enfant" lui cracha au visage et se débattit, tentant d'atteindre sa baguette, à deux centimètres de ses doigts tendus..._

 _\- POURRITURE!_

 _Un deuxième sortilège la frappa et ses larmes coulèrent._

 _\- Tu t'es toujours crue tellement au-dessus de tout le monde! A faire ta princesse, à te pavaner partout! Mais tu es FAIBLE, tu l'as toujours été! Tu as trahi le Maître, tu as trahi ton Sang!_

 _Bellatrix lui griffait le cou, l'étranglait, elle parvenait à peine à reprendre sa respiration entre deux sorts, elle se sentait perdre pied et sombrer dans l'inconscience, mais il ne fallait pas, ou elle ne se relèverait jamais..._

 _\- Lâche-moi sale peste! aboya-t-elle_

 _L'autre éclata d'un rire fou._

 _"Tu vas regretter ça, ma fille..."_

 _Elle vit le sort se diriger vers elle avant d'en ressentir les effets._

 _Ses cris redoublèrent._

* * *

Elle se réveilla, tout son corps était douloureux, et elle sentait des présences autour d'elle. Ses réflexes guerriers lui commandaient de s'alarmer, de combattre le danger... Elle garda les yeux clos, pourtant. Elle avait encore sombré dans ses cauchemars. Et elle savait parfaitement qui était à ses côtés.

\- Elle était déjà dans cet état quand j'ai réussi à défoncer la porte de son appart. _expliqua une voix_. Cette fois c'est bon, elle vient habiter chez moi, un jour on la retrouvera morte dans sa baignoire parce qu'une crise l'aura finie pour de bon...

\- Ca suffit! Idiot! _grogna une autre voix, plus profonde._ Et puis quoi encore!

\- T'as défoncé ma porte? _articula-t-elle avec difficulté._

Un concert de soupirs se fit entendre, certains soulagés et d'autres exaspérés par sa remarque.

\- Bienvenue parmi nous.

"Bon retour en Enfer, ouais..."

.

.

* * *

 _Qu'en dites vous? :)  
Perso je m'en veux, je n'ai pas réussi à rendre ce chapitre comme je le voulais. Mais ça fait plus d'une semaine que je le retravaille, il fallait bien que je vous envoie quelque chose et que j'avance, sinon j'allais bloquer là-dessus pendant 20 ans. _

_Une idée de l'identité de ma petite psychomage préférée? Des ressentis par rapport à son histoire? N'hésitez pas à partager vos idées dans les reviews ;)_

 _A bientôt mes p'tites citrouilles! :D_

 _Trixy_


	6. La 5e confession - Vide et chaos

_Salut tout le monde! Désolée de cette longue absence, encore une fois. Comme vous le savez peut-être, je suis en 2e année d'université et cela me prend énormément de temps; de plus j'ai eu des soucis familiaux et autres soucis de santé, ce qui explique en partie mon retard. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, je ne suis pas régulière au niveau de mon inspiration : elle va et elle vient, sans que je puisse vraiment expliquer pourquoi. Je n'avais simplement pas la matière pour continuer cette histoire._

 _Mais voici tout de même à présent un nouveau chapitre, une nouvelle confession! Dites-moi ce que vous en aurez pensé, et vos suggestions pour de prochains épisodes :)_

 _._

* * *

.

.

Aucun son. Aucun mouvement. Aucune gravité. L'impression de flotter dans un grand vide.

Il fit un effort extrême pour se concentrer, pour se rappeler qui il était, ce qu'il faisait là. Mais c'était trop dur. Tout était cotonneux. Son cerveau fonctionnait au ralenti... Qui était-il?

 **Les sanglots la secouaient sans qu'elle puisse les retenir. Recroquevillée sous son bureau, dans le noir. Elle tâchait de ne pas faire de bruit.** ** _Ne réveiller personne. Ou cela recommencerait._**

Il reprit peu à peu conscience de lui-même. Il ne sentait plus rien, n'éprouvait plus rien. Mais son instinct lui disait qu'il devait se réveiller, se battre. Contre quoi? Pour qui?

 **Elle se battait contre elle-même pour retenir ses larmes, mais elle perdait. Se battre. Elle n'avait fait que ça, toute son existence. Elle n'en pouvait plus.**

 _Elle n'en pouvait plus. Réveillée à côté de son amant, par un de ses cauchemars. Encore. Au début il se réveillait, la consolait; ils descendaient faire du chocolat chaud, se câlinaient un peu, et remontaient se coucher. Ils se disaient que ça allait passer. Mais ça ne passait pas. Alors il avait fini par s'habituer. Faisait de moins en moins attention. La laissant seule face à ses démons._

 **Ses démons la tourmentaient, nuit et jour. Sans une seconde de repos. Elle les gardait éloignés la journée, quand elle était avec les autres, mais la nuit était une toute autre affaire. Seule face à elle-même, face à ses actes, face à ses peurs, elle était impuissante.**

Impuissant. C'est ainsi qu'il se sentait. Il avait enfin identifié ce sentiment. Et cela semblait réveiller tout le reste : la peur, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas agir, puisqu'il ne savait pas où il était, ni même qui il était. La confusion, car il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait là, ni depuis combien de temps il y était. L'épouvante, parce qu'il avait compris qu'il était seul, emprisonné dans un lieu inconnu et hors du temps, sans aucune façon d'appeler à l'aide. Et comment se débrouiller seul quand on n'avait plus de corps? Car il était certain de n'être plus qu'une essence, une âme. Sinon, pourquoi n'avait-il pas mal?

 **La douleur rend humain, paraît-il. Mais ce qui se déchaînait en elle n'était pas de la douleur, c'était le chaos. Tout tourbillonnait en elle, pensées sentiments horreurs peurs haines et mépris d'elle-même. Tout la déchirait et la rendait moins qu'humaine, elle saignait de l'intérieur dévorée par un monstre. Celui qu'elle avait été.**

 _Tant de morts et d'horreurs. Tant d'atrocités. Comment vivre après ça? Elle ne pouvait pas en parler. Chacun gérait sa peine à sa façon. Ses amis s'en sortaient mieux qu'elle. Elle, elle mettait plus de temps à s'en remettre. A qui en parler sans raviver leurs douleurs?_

 _Une idée lui vint. Quelque chose qu'une ancienne professeur lui avait dit. Elle prit sa décision._

 _Au matin, elle irait voir son ancienne ennemie._

 **Ennemie. Elle avait été l'ennemie de tous pendant si longtemps. Voilà maintenant qu'elle était la sienne. Un combat interne qui la menait droit à la destruction. Sans rédemption possible...**

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il priait. Suppliant que quelqu'un lui porte secours...

 _Elle pourrait peut-être lui porter secours..._

 **AU SECOURS**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _._

 _Et voilà, un petit drabble inspiré que je poste entre deux sessions de travail! Comme vous l'avez compris (du moins j'espère, sinon j'ai raté mon effet), il y a trois personnages dans ce chapitre, un homme et deux femmes... Qui ça, à votre avis? Les paris sont ouverts! ;)_

 _A très vite, mes p'tites citrouilles!_

 _Trixy_


	7. La 6e confession - Orgueil et Préjugés

_Salut les gens! Comment va? :)_

 _Bon je voulais attendre vos idées au sujet des personnages de la confession précédente, mais puisque rien n'est venu, je poste ce chapitre quand même! :)  
Au programme aujourd'hui : moments de réflexion de la part de notre Serpentarde favorite! ;)_

 _ATTENTION AMES SENSIBLES : je sous-entends pas mal de choses dans cet OS (tentative de viol, crises d'angoisse, violence...), si vous ne vous sentez pas capable de lire cela arrêtez-vous à "On s'inquiète pour toi"._

 _J'espère que vous apprécierez! :)_

* * *

.

\- Pansy? Je peux entrer?

La voix de son ami la fit sursauter. Elle était de nouveau plongée dans ses pensées, constata Drago Malfoy. Il se félicita intérieurement de l'avoir ramenée au Manoir Malfoy : elle n'allait vraiment pas bien, depuis la Guerre.

Elle avait toujours été une enfant pourrie gâtée - lui aussi, après tout. Et la plupart des gens ne voyaient que ça : les sales gosses de Sang-Pur. Mais il y avait tellement plus derrière ces masques froids et arrogants qu'ils s'étaient construits au fil des années. Il y avait la peur de décevoir leurs familles. La peur du regard des autres. La confiance en leurs parents, qui leur avaient tout appris - y compris l'idéologie funeste du Mage Noir. Cette confiance brisée au retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, quand ils avaient réalisé à quel point ce monstre était fou. Après la Chute, il y avait eu la haine, le mépris, les difficultés juridiques et financières, pour toutes les familles de Mangemorts. Les Parkinson et les Malfoy étaient du nombre, évidemment. Pansy avait très mal vécu toutes ces horreurs et Drago le sentait bien, elle était sur le point de craquer. Et il ne savait pas comment l'aider.

Il la regarda. Elle était assise à son bureau, habillée d'un tailleur strict. Ses cheveux, coupés en un carré plongeant, encadraient son visage dur. Elle était impeccablement maquillée, jusqu'au bout de ses ongles vernis de noir. Elle tenait son ustensile moldu pour écrire - Drago oubliait sans cesse le nom de cette chose - et son petit carnet était posé face à elle. Il remarqua cependant qu'elle n'avait pas écrit un mot.

\- Tu es déjà à l'intérieur, tête de Doxy. Puis, c'est ton Manoir.

Il eut un petit sourire à l'entente de ce surnom. Mais bien vite son visage redevint sérieux. Il sentait que le coeur de la jeune fille n'y était pas. Il tourna les yeux vers le petit carnet.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais ça.

Pansy eut l'air de comprendre et son visage se renfrogna un peu.

\- Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, juste à ce que tu aies assez de cervelle que pour me laisser faire ça tranquille, Malfoy.

Cette fois l'humour était beaucoup moins présent.

\- Ce que je veux dire, tenta le blond, c'est que ça te replonge à cette époque! Tu revis le passé au lieu de le laisser s'échapper, et nous on te voit sombrer de plus en plus, et... On s'inquiète, Pansy. On s'inquiète pour toi, termina-t-il en soupirant.

Pansy se sentait bouillir intérieurement. Il ne comprenait pas qu'elle avait besoin de ça? Qu'elle avait besoin de prendre la mesure de toute la destruction qu'elle avait indirectement causée, en adhérant à cette idéologie élitiste et stupide? Qu'elle se sentait responsable et que la culpabilité la rongeait jour après jour, et surtout nuit après nuit? Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose, elle ne pouvait pas encaisser le choc sans broncher ou presque comme Drago ou Théo le faisaient. C'est du moins la conclusion à laquelle elle était arrivée après un énième nuit où elle s'était réveillée en hurlant de terreur, la sueur faisant coller les draps à sa peau.

Alors elle s'était plongée dans le travail. Psychomage et psychologue, elle avait mené son double cursus en parallèle, un pied dans le monde moldu et l'autre chez les sorciers. Mais cela n'avait pas suffi.

Elle s'était remise au sport - Merlin sait qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin, mince et svelte comme elle était - afin d'évacuer la pression, espérant se fatiguer suffisamment pour arriver à dormir une nuit complète. Mais ça n'avait pas suffi.

Elle avait tenté l'alcool et les cigarettes moldues, mais Drago et Théo l'avaient forcée à arrêter après qu'elle ait failli y passer plusieurs fois (quasi-comas éthyliques, ivresse sur la voie publique, et même cette fois où un sale porc avait tenté de la déshabiller derrière le bar - elle en frissonnait de dégoût en y repensant). Bien évidemment, en plus d'être dangereux, cela n'avait pas suffi.

Elle avait tout essayé, désespérément : magie blanche, magie grise, "magies" moldues : hypnose, vaudou, elle avait passé des heures à confectionner des attrape-rêves, à méditer, à prier, même, elle qui n'avait plus mis les pieds dans un lieu sacré depuis son enfance. Et rien. Pas la moindre amélioration.

Alors elle s'était enragée, elle avait hurlé, frappé, jeté des sorts et des maléfices à tout ce qui bougeait et même à ce qui ne bougeait pas. Elle finissait à chaque fois recroquevillée sous son bureau, tremblante et en pleurs.

Ecrire était la seule chose qui lui permettait de se vider l'esprit de ses démons. Pas de les exorciser, non, elle doutait que cela soit possible. Mais au moins de les apaiser pour quelques heures. Elle avait écrit sur elle, sur sa vie qui s'effondrait. Puis sur ses rêves brisés. Elle avait réfléchi sur tout ce statut du sang - certes, les Sang-Purs étaient de meilleurs sorciers, et il fallait les protéger. Mais ça ne valait pas une guerre. Puis qu'est-ce qu'elle en avait à faire, si les Weasley décidaient de copuler avec n'importe qui? Si une Black décidait d'épouser un né-moldu? Si il y avait des sang-mêlés à l'école? Rien. Elle n'en avait rien à faire, en soi. Pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat. Voldemort en avait fait une guerre. Tout ça pour qu'on découvre au final qu'il était lui-même né-moldu... Ca valait bien la peine, tiens. Si les conséquences n'en avait pas été aussi terribles, elle aurait ri tellement c'était minable et désopilant. Elle en avait conclu ce qu'il fallait à son propos : elle avait réalisé quelle enfant atroce, quelle adolescente détestable elle avait été. A quel point elle avait été lâche, et cruelle, et globalement minable. Ca lui avait fait mal, reconnaître ses torts - elle avait déchiré son orgueil en morceaux. Maintenant elle se sentait nue. Complètement vide, aussi. Et elle ne savait pas si elle pourrait un jour se reconstruire.

.

Ca y était, elle était repartie. Drago soupira à nouveau en voyant le regard vague de son amie. Son état l'inquiétait sincèrement. Elle avait traversé des passes difficiles, et à présent elle alternait crises de colère, crises de panique (bien sûr qu'il était au courant de ses peurs nocturnes! Il ne l'avait pas installée dans la chambre à côté de la sienne pour rien. Mais il savait aussi que s'il essayait de la réconforter, elle paniquait encore plus, Merlin seul savait pourquoi) et absences prolongées, comme à l'instant. Le blond priait pour qu'une solution se présente, et vite : il n'était pas sûre que Pansy reste saine d'esprit encore longtemps...

.

A ce moment, un hibou frappa à la fenêtre.

* * *

.

 _Et voilàààà! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Est-ce que le développement de caractère de Pansy vous semble réaliste? De qui vient le hibou, à votre avis?_

 _A très bientôt mes p'tites citrouilles! :)_

 _Trixy_


End file.
